


Feel

by gaypieceofshit



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Max, basically just a buch of really gay shit, he really needs to forget the stressors of daily life by becoming a sentient sex toy lmao, i recognize that this scenario is completely unrealistic but sometimes those fantasies be hittin doe, ian is dominant but also Soft, max comes in his pants, or - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypieceofshit/pseuds/gaypieceofshit
Summary: Max goes for a walk and meets Ian who’s working the late shift at the gas station down the street.This is really just a self indulgent pwp because I want Ian to beat the shit out of me.





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Ian from comedians on skateboards getting falafel because .. Wow! also whatever Max you’d like because he’s always looked amazing

It’s 11:47 PM on a Wednesday night and Max needed to get out, go anywhere, do anything. His legs itched to walk and the stress of multiple due assignments was practically pushing him out the door. College was hard, He didn’t like the think about it much outside of class, that was the whole point of taking this stupid walk anyway.

It’s no surprise the first place he passes thats actually lit up is a gas station. He’s been there a few times obviously since it’s so close, but never this late, and never without a specific snack he was hunting down. He wasn’t even hungry, he thinks, but makes his way up anyway and pulls the push door, how many times had he done that now? The metal handle feels cold and grimy on his hands when he pushes it this time. A quiet bell chimes out, signifying his entrance, the stranger behind the counter looks up at him and smiles out of courtesy, Max smiles and nods back. The store’s completely empty besides the two of them, and the only noise is coming from a small radio behind the counter playing some shitty local 90’s hits channel, he’s heard it a few times skimming through channels while driving.

He walks slowly through the isles eyeing the shelves with nothing particular in mind, asides from the cashier. He’d never noticed him before, Max doesn’t think he looks that bad, kind of cool actually, maybe odd, but in an attractive way. The guy has a nice looking face and a slender build, his clothes and hair disheveled, his eyes look dark and tired behind his glasses, which could probably just be attributed to the late shift. He continues walking. He stares down a packet of Cheetos and shrugs “I guess,” he picks up the bag, the crinkle sound is jarring in the near silence, to him at least. He feels eyes on him. The sounds even louder when he loses his grip and it drops to the floor. “Shit..” his eyes shoot up to the cashier, he’s looking back at him (had he always been? or was it because he’d done something stupid) already smiling, obviously amused by Max’s clumsiness. Max smiles back, genuinely this time. “Sorry..” their eyes catch for a few moments, “fuck it,” Max thinks, and grabs the chips and tosses them back on the shelf, nodding towards the bathroom in a “follow me?” motion and silently hopes the check out boy can take a hint.

The sound of the heavy door closing behind him makes Max jump, kind of like it solidified what he’d just started. It’s a small bathroom, one of those single toilet unisex type deals. He take a few steps inside and leans against the wall opposite of the door in wait, hair flopping as his back comes in contact with the handicap rail there. One hand grips the bar, holding him up as he chews nails, thinking back to the mans eyes. He wasn’t really expecting anything. He starts to think “It’s fine anyway, maybe I was too subtle, or maybe he’s not into dudes, or into me.” He goes to stand upright after some moments until he hears footsteps approaching, they’re easy to hear through the wide gap between the door and ground. He guesses he wasn’t too subtle then.

Max stares at him, the guy looks unsure staring back. “Hey did you need so- oh.” Max dropped to his knees at first word, an invitation. He look forward, trying his best to make it clear what he wants. they’re both silent for a while. A movement of the mans hand catches Maxs’ eye though, as he turns to close and lock the door, he hesitates. “You want this?” he looks at Max from over his shoulder. There’s a short pause, and he starts to nod, he’s confident “Ye- um, yeah.” He doesn’t sound confident. 

It seems to be enough for the guy though as he lightly nods and fully turns the lock. He looks handsome with strong features, yet soft in the way his body is almost swallowed by the large hoodie he’s wearing, and by the way his overgrown haircut slightly bobs with the movement of his head.

“..get up then,” Max focuses on the workers feet, his hands palm the cool wall behind him. “I said get up.. please.” Max hesitantly stands, trailing his hands up the tile as he goes, feeling the texture of unwashed ceramic, he’s still looking down. His eyes follow the guys feet as they approach him. Max raises his eyes chest level and spots a name tag, “Ian” Ian’s so close Max can hear his breath, it’s calm. When he look up Ians eyes are intense, he stares for a moment before he has to turn away. His hand trails up Maxs’ face, barely skimming the surface of his cheek. He hesitantly kisses him.

When Max responds he can feel Ian gain confidence. He senses Maxs’ urgency and matches it, kissing him harder. His tongue drags over Maxs’ lips, barely asking for entrance, before forcing it’s way into his mouth. Ians left hand joins his right on Maxs’ face, causing him to whimper into his mouth, Ian licks inside of Maxs’ mouth, over his teeth and tongue, Max doesn’t think it feels gross like it should, he closes his lips around Ians tongue and lightly sucks, Ian groans at the sensation and max at the taste. He tastes like how kissing anyone else tastes, kind of like licking a battery in a weird way, and something sweet that was specific to Ian.

Maxs’ hands press into the wall behind him for leverage, pushing into Ian as his hands slide down to get a grip on Maxs’ hips. He pushes Max back again with a steady force so he’s pressed up against the wall and shoves a thigh between his legs, causing the boy to moan around his tongue. “I’ve never done this, before..” Ian breathes out heavily, Max grinds his hips into Ians thigh hurriedly “fu- m-me neither..” he manages around small desperate sounds. Ian pulls away slightly, trailing kisses down Maxs’ jaw and then neck, Max whines and grips at his waist, trying to keep him in place but arches in anticipation when he hears Ians belt buckle being undone. It’s just a belt but it sounds so dirty in this context, their panting, Max thinks as he slinks back into the wall, it’s what it implies, he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. He can imagine how he probably looks, lips plum red and hair a mess, he can feel chest rising and falling noticeably. Imagines looking so well fucked from just a kiss. It makes him giggle.

He feels feel two large hands land on his shoulders that guide him back to the dirty floor, he happily goes, still feeling slightly breathless as he opens his eyes and is faced with Ians half clothed crotch, he smiles. A hand comes to his jaw and cradles it gently, so he pushes his face into the hold. Max stares at the pants in front of him, unzipped, the weight of Ians belt and gravity giving him full access to his thinly veiled cock. Max kisses the hand caressing his cheek and takes a finger into his mouth, sucking gently. He looks up when he hears Ians breath hitch, he’s staring back in awe, it makes max look back down, somehow having an easier time holding eye contact with Ians dick. He feels Ians hands easily slip into his hair, fingers wrapping around the curls, allowing cool air to hit his scalp. Max makes a whining sound and squirms under the affection, he can feel Ians glare making him hot as he guides Maxs’ head closer to him. Max opens his mouth and nuzzles his face into Ian, feeling comfort in the mans confidence and the sensation of fabric stretched over warm skin. It’s soft on his lips and nose despite Ian quickly hardening with the open mouthed kisses Max is pressing to his cock, Max feels the hot air blow back onto his face, his hands gripping the cool tile still the only thing keeping him grounded.

He’s sucking wet spots in the fabric, mouthing Ians dick and feeling kind of dumb dragging his tongue around his underwear, until he hears Ian moan out and feels his hand clench in his hair. Max thinks it sounds amazing, it encourages him to keep going. The cloth becomes cold in some spots with his breath cooling the wetness, but when he licks he still feels the heat of Ians filling cock beneath. Like this he can trace over veins where the fabric clings, feel Ians cock straining slightly with every contact.

Max takes his hands off the wall and questioningly place them on Ians thighs, fingers clenching, asking for something like permission. Ians limp hand twitches into a grip, dull nails grazing Maxs’ scalp as it closes into a fist around his hair. His other hand slides to the back of Maxs’ neck, making him shiver. He softly guides his head up, making Max look at him. He obeys and feels his cheeks heat. “Stop looking at me like that..” Max thinks, it makes him feel small. He’s aware of the glowing heat in his cheeks becoming more intense. He watches Ians adams apple bob with a swallow as he nods in a go ahead kind of way. Max hesitantly brings his hands up and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Ians boxers, they feel cold in contrast to Ians clenched abdomen. 

When Max pulls the tight briefs down Ians cock lazily bobs up, full and heavy, and already kind of wet because of Max. He feels the heat from his cheeks spread to the rest of his body, suddenly made aware of the throbbing arousal between his legs. Ian smells familiar and masculine, the scent is subtle and endearing, it makes his mouth water. Max brings his hand to grip the base of Ians cock, lifting it to face level.

There’s no other way to describe it but pretty, thick and pale yet flushed with a nice pink tip, the blue veins running up it are a nice touch. Max closes his eyes and take long licks up the underside, tonguing his frenulum because he knows it feels good. It tastes like skin but different, smoother. It’s hot even against Maxs’ warm tongue, he thinks he can feel Ians heartbeat. He listens for changes in Ians breathing, anything to gauge his pleasure. His hand untangles itself from Maxs’ hair as max guides the tip into his mouth, sucking once around the head. He feels instant gratification when he hears a sharp intake of breath from above him. He would smile if his mouth wasn’t full. He’s able to take just over half of Ians length with ease, tongue wriggling restlessly against him almost subconsciously, like its trying to taste as much of Ian as possible. Max rubs his hands up Ians thighs and stops at his hips, squeezing. the malleable flesh over firm muscle and bone feels good, he strokes his fingers in no specific pattern over the warmth for a few moments before pulling his hands away completely, dropping them to his sides. He hopes Ian picks up on what he’s trying to ask.

He glances up when there’s a moment of hesitation. Ian’s leaning against the wall, head buried in the crook of his elbow, mouth hanging open and slightly shiny with spit. His glasses crowded up against his face doesn’t look as goofy as it should. It’s probably one of the least goofy things Max has seen. The sight makes Max feel some rush of confidence, the way Ians body seems to curve into him, his pleasure fully dependent on him, like he’s in control, which is almost strange since he’s the one on his knees with a mouthful of Ians cock. Max wants to ask Ian to take it from him. Ians eyes open and make contact with his, they’re both silently asking.

Max attempts to speak through Ians cock and feels it twitch against his tongue as it muffles the sound. Instead he tries hollowing his cheeks and waits. Ian lightly guides him forward with a hand on his neck until he’s fully seated inside, his head nudging the back of Maxs’ throat. Max sucks sharply and feels a hotness dribble onto the back of his tongue, accompanied by a choking sound from Ian. Swallowing the liquid around Ians thickness is difficult, but it makes him gasp and his brow furrows. Max feels his stomach jump.

Ian starts off slow. His cock sliding wetly into Maxs’ lips, filling his mouth nicely but not quite shoving. As his speed builds Max focuses on his senses, the sound of Ians labored breaths, the taste of precum being spread across his tongue, the smell flooding his nostrils, Ian is what Max focus’ on, along with the pounding of his own heart which is very apparent in his chest. He wonders if Ian can hear it. Ians breaths are soft and wet with occasional groans coming from his mouth and Maxs’ are almost violently forced from his nose with every thrust Ian takes, his cock invasively pressing into his throat with the force of his hips. Maxs’ hands bunch into his pant legs and he feels his eyelashes cool and heavy with a wetness, though his cheeks still feel hot and pink like he’d been slapped. He’s reluctant to let his hands reach for the tile, instead being grounded by the stable grip in his hair and heavy weight in his mouth.

He feels almost disconnected from everything besides the girth of Ians cock penetrating his throat, his increasing speed causing the waistband of his boxers to be pushed against Maxs’ chin by his balls with every thrust, aware of the burning stretch of his lips as they’re rubbed raw. When the suction causes Max to slurp and swallow involuntarily around him it drawls a strangled moan out of Ian, and Max think Ians voice sounds smooth and beautiful, so he answers with a nasally whimper around another swallow. 

Ians thrusts start to lose a clear pattern as he speeds up, sloppily forcing his cock into Maxs’ mouth over and over. He’s holding back gags and feels tears wetting his cheeks and sticky slobber dripping off his chin. It makes him feel used, a mess just because of Ians cock, he loves it, it makes him feel hot all over. Max can’t control his incessant moaning like it’s not just his mouth Ians fucking into.

Ians hard sneaker softly grazing his dick comes as a shock to Max that shoots up his body and makes him twitch, the rubber sole dragging the pants fabric over his dick is a relief. He involuntarily bucks into it, chasing the stimulation he didn’t realize he so desperately needed in the first place. He feels Ians hands come as a steady pressure on his shoulders, providing himself with better leverage for both his foot and hips. Max is moaning the best he can with his mouth being used so well, it sounds helpless even to his own ears, he sounds wrecked. 

Max grasps onto Ians shin, using his foot to rut off against like a dog, letting Ian push his head back onto his dick with each thrust. It fleetingly crosses Maxs’ mind how much of a slut he must look like but he can’t bring himself to care. A breathy laugh breaks him from the trance and he look up to see Ians mouth curled around a smile. “You look pretty, real fuckin’ pretty with those lips stretched around my c-cock..” he slightly gasps, Max closes his eyes tight and moans as a genuine response. Ian tightens his grip on Maxs’ hair as he continues to fuck into his mouth fast and sloppy.

“I-I’m gonna come inside, okay?” he struggles to get out.

Max hollows his cheeks and feels Ians hips stutter as an unrestrained chain of loud gutteral moans leave his mouth. It makes Maxs’ ears feel hot to hear. Ian pushes in hard and holds Max in place, Max could feel Ians cock pulse in time against his tongue, hot cum pouring in thick spurts down the back of his throat, causing him to choke. “fu-” Ian manages breathlessly through gritted teeth. Maxs’ mouth waters at the salty taste and he swallows around Ian repeatedly. Ians soft sounds and hisses along with the weight of him leaning on max makes him feel something.

His hands squeeze Ians leg and let go when he feels a slight pull, Ian returning to the ground. His cock drags against Maxs’ tongue as he pulls out and rubs the mess on his cheek, a nice gesture max guesses. Max sits gasping dumbly and coughs a few times to quell the scratchy raw feeling in his throat, any awkwardness goes unnoticed in maxs’ dazed state and Ians post orgasm haze. He stands in front of Max breathing heavily, softening cock still inches from his face, glistening with cum and spit, moving with his breaths, Max think it looks kind of gorgeous. “Fuck,” Ian laughs softly and Max feels his hand carefully grip his sore jaw.

Max meets Ians eyes as he thumbs at Maxs’ swollen lips, covered in the same mixture of spunk and saliva. His tongue dips out and laps at Ians thumb, it tastes different than his dick, he thinks. “So pretty.. stand up huh?” Max nods and shakily stands, supporting himself against the wall as he goes. Ian steps forward and lays a palm on Maxs’ straining dick, “You want help with this? Hm?” Max whines and nods wordlessly when Ian catches his eyes and presses down harder, Ian smiles at him. Max claws at Ians wrist, his hip, anything he could reach, Ian obliges and crowds him up against the wall, burying his head in the crook of Maxs’ neck. Max feels his wet breath hot and cool at the same time.

Maxs’ arms wrap around him, holding him close, fingers fisting into his hoodie to keep him in place. Ian mouths at Maxs’ neck and Max presses his hips into Ians hand, mouth hanging open dumbly with a small series of moans. He feels himself losing composure, it feels amazing. More high pitched sounds leave him involuntarily as Ian jerks him through the fabric, the tightness in Maxs’ throat increasing with the tightness of Ians grip. His breath hitches as Ians hand speeds in time with Maxs’ little thrusts. He encourages Max with small “yeah?”s and tongue kisses against his skin, the vibrations from his lips are enough to push Max towards the edge. 

Maxs’ body seizes up and his mind goes blank with disbelief as intense waves of ecstasy wash over him like hot air. Squeaky moans escaping his mouth are loud and choppy, held back by the tightness in his throat. He’s steadily aware of Ians weight pressing into him all over, holding him up as he convulses, cock spilling uncontrollably in his pants, straining against his boxers and Ians hand repeatedly. Ians hand gradually slows, “Thats it, you’re so good, doing so good for me,” he murmurs againstt Maxs’ neck. Max finally breathes again.

He makes a small breathless noise as a reply, He’s struggling to just keep himself standing. He lets his arms fall as he softens his grip on Ians sweatshirt, they drop and catch on his lower back, Max wants to let them let them slip underneath Ians hoodie so he does, and starts rubbing soft circles into the skin there as some sort of post fucking cuddling. Ian feels hot and slightly sweaty to the touch.

Max is increasingly aware of a cooling wet spot soaking through the front of his pants but he cant bring himself to care through the thick heavy comfort that comes after an orgasm, he feel too soft and weighed down, its nice.

They stand in a comfortable silence for a few moments, buried in each other. It’s partly attributed to the fact that neither one really knows what to say, and partly because they don’t feel the need to say anything. Max feels Ians face stretch into a smile against his neck and he lets out a short giddy laugh “I’m Ian,”

Max closes his eyes and laughs back, flicking Ians name tag, “I know asshole, Max.” Ians response comes muffled through a smile and maxs’ shirt “Hi Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you want to imagine Max finds out they go to the same college and they start flirting and do stupid gay shit together I wont stop you
> 
> I wanted Ian to be more rough but couldnt bring myself to write it into this one.. if anyone wants a fic where Ian slaps Max and calls him degrading names i’d be down lol


End file.
